Close To You
by Miaka1
Summary: Wonder how Squall and Rinoa first met (not the dancing part)? They started as rivals and Squall is a sukebe?!?! Let's join to see their adventure!


Close To You  
  
Note: This is my fourth fanfic for FFVIII and also the forth featuring our beloved Squall and Rinoa. Please enjoy the fic ^_^.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: Runaway  
Roaming across the streets of Deling City with an overcoat and a pair of old gloves, he has the hair like a newly cleaned bronze shilling and the looks like a solemn detective. The air was cool and damp, he's making sure he doesn't catch a cold now or he'll be in trouble the next day. The day when he will return to where he comes from. It has been weeks since he started the search but until now, he hasn't found it. Furthermore, he was hunted down by a SeeD and gave him a letter to tell him to return to Garden. If he weren't an elite in that military academy, Headmaster Cid would have already thrown him out. Of course, that's the last thing Squall wants him to do. He had nowhere to go, with the age of 16, no one will want to employ him. The words "15th Avenue" were neatly craved on the signboard. He walked on an entered the third house on his left. Thin chill air greeted him as he went in.  
  
"Hmm….."his mouth curved.  
  
He chuckled while hanging his coat and taking off his gloves. He reached for the quite rusted refrigerator and pour out a tray of milk for his company, adding some corn flakes later.  
  
"There you go,"  
  
His little head poked out underneath the chair and it jumped on top of Squall's lap, staying close to him, snuggling him.  
  
"Hey, Belle. Alright, eat your dinner now,"  
  
The cat obediently jumped down again and slurped on the food. His master patted him and sat on the armchair opposite it. He stared at the ceiling, wondering all the things he'd done for the past few weeks. Nothing, he'd found nothing at all. He's searched almost every town for the orphanage but he couldn't find it. Where could it be? He has to ask his matron about his past and his family. The other kids in Garden teased him of having no parents and that pissed him so much he attacked and injured all of them before running away, carrying only his precious gunblade and a few hundred of gils. He sometimes worked part time to earn money for hotels and accommodation, the place he's staying now is a treat from his boss, the owner of the bakery shop uptown. Just in the mist of his day dreaming, a sudden knock on the door was heard. He wasn't expecting any visitor at a time like this. No one he knows knew he's staying there now. He opened the door and frowned at the stranger, the stranger frowned in return.  
  
"Um….. is this No3, 15th Avenue?" the young lady asked.  
  
Squall nodded briefly.  
  
"I'm looking for Sarah, is she home? I'm…"  
  
He slammed the door on her face, claiming that she's another nuisance who sells from door to door. Looking for "Sarah" was just an excuse.  
  
"Hey, open the door!" the girl called.  
  
Squall ignored her and went back to his armchair. He tried to continue what he'd left but failed. The stranger kept banging on his wooden door. Finally, she had forced Squall to attend to her again.  
  
"Wh' the hell you want," he asked in a deep and angry voice.  
  
This time, she forced into the house, dropping off 2 large suitcases and turned to face the person who has his hands crossed now.  
  
"I'm your new housemate, yoroshiku!" the girl let out her hands.  
  
The bronze colored hair guy ignored but kept staring at her.  
  
"I'm Rinoa……Heartilly! You looked young, are you running away from home?" the girl changed her last name, afraid if he knew her true identity.  
  
"That's none of your business,"  
  
Rinoa tumbled down the sofa and let out a happy sigh, not quite bothering what Squall said.  
  
"Who gave you permission to stay here?" the sole guy continued with his usual stern voice, remembering quite well there's no one else staying there but him.  
  
"Sarah Homer, the owner. We've signed the contract, here, let me show you," the girl happily took out the piece of document and handed it to him.  
  
After studying it for a while, he chuckled. He should've known this is a trick. There's no Sarah Homer, the owner's name is George Mclane, even if he puts his wife's name on the house, it should be Mclane. He swung back the piece fake document and sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid this is a big mistake. There's no verifications or whatsoever legal document applied with it. For your information, the owner's name is Mclane! So please, leave before I get into trouble," Squall directed her to the door.  
  
Rinoa looked quite confused, she isn't that stupid to sign a face contract, is she? Plus she paid the "owner" 20000 gil in advance for ½ year's rent. She was just hoping for a place to stay before her comrades arrived with another movement.  
  
"No, no. This can't be true," she denied, tried to think calmly.  
  
"Look for your lawyer to confirm this, Miss Heartilly," he said while pushing her out.  
  
Rinoa looked stunned and disappointed, very near to tears. She can't believe what her father said was right. That man told her there's no way she can survive alone out there. To prove it, she runaway from her luxurious house where she can get all she wants, play all she wants, eat all she wants. However, she hated her father since he became the colonel of Galbadia. Her goal was to free her homeland from the lousy government whom her father is working for. But with only a girl like her, nothing could workout so she form an anti-government called the Forest Owls. The group has about a few hundreds of members but as time pass by to date, there's only a few of them left. Their movements aren't too successful. Using guerilla attacks was the best they can do but nothing proceeds from there.  
  
Admitted defeat, she unwillingly took both her suitcases and headed to the door Squall showed her. Before she got out of the house, she turned back. They were so close together she could see his eyes breathing.  
  
*Well, not as charming as Seifer's.  
  
She knew she has to ask, no, plead him to let her stay.  
  
"Let's make a deal, you'll let me stay and I'll pay your rent," she tied to make it as cool as she can.  
  
"No. No more tricks," he declined.  
  
  
  
He had paid all his rent and he'll leave the next morning, so why bother.  
Tricks? So he's thinking that Rinoa's playing tricks on him like a wacko.   
After 16 years of surviving, that was the 1st time she felt humiliation. If   
only she wasn't that desperate, she had crushed him on the foot.  
"Do I really look like a nuisance?"  
He nodded and started to slam the door again.  
"Wait!" she stopped him by putting her arm to prevent the door from  
closing.  
"I…I don't have any place to stay tonight. You wouldn't want to see a poor   
girl like me sleeping in the streets right? Here, I'll give you 1000 gil   
now," she offered, swinging the bill in front of his eyes.  
Squall was tempted but shook his head.  
"Ok! I'll do the chores!" she made another offer.  
Now, he's really considering it. He's short of cash, his clothes weren't   
washed for days, the whole house looked like a rubbish bin…… Whatever, he'll   
leave the next day anyway.  
Or just for the sake of being kind for once, he thought while studying her   
wishful face.  
"Please?"  
The guy pulled the door and sighed.  
"Whatever,"  
"Oh, thanks you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she thanked and a  
tear   
rolled down her cheek. She wiped it with her shoulders nd went into the   
house again.  
"Oh, I nearly forgot. Angelo!" she called.  
"Wuff!" a big dog came in and wagged his tail.  
Squall's jaw dropped and staggered.  
  
~next chapter~  
  
Chapter 1 : Housemate For a Day  
*This is not good! Should have agreed with her.  
"Why? Don't tell me you're afraid of dogs!" Rinoa laughed.  
"No, I won't allot that dog into this house!" he shouted.  
Belle is afraid of dogs. He has this dog phobia since that night Squall   
found him. Squall was traveling in Winhill to search about his past when one   
night he saw a few dogs barking, chasing after a grey colour fur ball. He   
followed the hound, which were trying to kill the cat. Out of   
dissatisfaction or maybe justice, he decided to save it. It's unfair, he   
thought. At least if it's one on one, he'll leave it alone (huh? A cat and a   
dog?). He cast the sleep spell and saved the cat. The little soaked cat was   
shivering and meowing for help. Squall took it softly with his hands and   
cradled it home. He cured the wounds with a few cura spell and bandaged   
them. He took a dry cloth and rubbed it's fur, only then he noticed the cat   
has one blue eye and one golden eye. Later, he noticed the cat's wearing a   
bell with a blue collar so he named it Belle. However, Belle didn't like   
that name a bit, the cat's a male, a MALE and a male needs a more boyish   
name. Days passed by, Belle get used to the name, moreover, Squall didn't   
think of changing it, he liked the name. Soon, there comes a time when   
Belle's fully recovered and Squall set it free. Belle doesn't wanna leave   
him, he remained at his door loyally.  
"Belle, go back to where you belong," he said softly.  
"Meow,"  
It was as if he understands what the cat said. He doesn't want to leave him   
but travelling with a cat can be a burden. Furthermore, leaving the cat can   
result death like the other day.  
"Oh, what can I do with you useless cat," he smiled and picked him up.  
Belle was the one he would smile to and nobody else. But he seldom does   
that. Whenever Belle encountered with dogs, even puppies, he would run to   
Squall's shoulders like a mad cat and dug his head into his furry jacket.  
  
"Belle is afraid of dogs. You better get it out or leave," he raised  
his   
voice.  
"Is that your Belle?" Rinoa tried not to laugh and pointed to Angelo's  
  
direction. Angelo had found a new friend, Belle! Belle wasn't one bit afraid   
of the huge dog but likes it! He lay beside Angelo and purred.  
"Huh?" Squall wondered.  
Belle meowed again and wiped his face on Angelo's fur. The dog gave them a   
few barks as a sign of approval of Belle's company.  
"Ahem, I guess I shall show you to your room," he said, avoiding a  
smile at   
the scene.  
"Ok," Rinoa smiled.  
She followed him upstairs nd entered the room he pointed. It was dusty but   
well furnished with a canopied bed, an old makeup table, an armchair and   
several boxes lying at one corner. The windows led to the view of a lake   
opposite the street, which would satisfy any newcomer.  
"Thanks! This is great!" she exclaimed with satisfaction.  
Squall held out his hand to get the rent but Rinoa mistook it as a warm   
welcome and shook it with both hands.  
"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!"  
The guy sighed heavily and said 'rent' without making sound.  
"Huh?…..OH! Yes, yes. There you go, 1000 gil," Rinoa sweat dropped.  
"There's a attached bathroom and the kitchen's downstairs. Just ask me if   
you need anything," he told her and headed to his room but turned back to   
take back something important.  
"Wow, you know how to play guitar? Are you good at it? My boyfriend is very  
  
good with it," she said, looking and pointing at the curvy shape of the  
case   
he's carrying.  
"That's none of your business," he said coldly and slammed the door  
behind   
him.  
"Hmm….. What a cold person,"  
Rinoa tumbled on the bed and curled up herself, feeling alone and unhappy,   
without Seifer's company. How she hoped he'll appear now…… that would almost   
be impossible. They haven't seemed each other for a week now but he hasn't   
even called. Well, after a few moments, she jumped up and started unpacking.   
In second thought, maybe taking a bath will make her more relaxed.  
Meanwhile, the arrival of a new housemate had disturbed Squall He preferred   
staying alone with calm and tranquility. But now, he'd to bear with an   
obnoxious person. Oh well, that's also only for a night. He shifted his gaze   
at the ceiling then to the couple on the floor. He laughed sarcastically and   
got up, scratching the heads of both animals. Then he headed upstairs, took   
off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
As he open the bathroom door, Rinoa turned her eyes from the shower to her   
housemate, dropping the soap she was taking while Squall scanned her from   
top to bottom…….  
"KYAAAAAA!!!!!!!" both of the screamed and ran.  
Belle and Angelo stood up and ran up, one barking and one meowing. Rinoa   
quickly wrapped herself in a towel and stormed to Squall's room.  
"Wh-Wha-What the hell did you come in?! SUKEBE!" she shouted her face   
flushed and her whole body tensed.  
Squall felt like he'd been glued both his hands nd legs to the wall. He   
wanted to defend but his brain cannot work yet.  
"You….You…..Argh!!!" she was getting madder and threw him whatever her  
hands   
get hold on.  
"Hey, Hey!" Squall squatted, covering his head with his hands.  
Suddenly, his towel loosens and fell off. Rinoa's eyes came out from its   
socket!  
"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!! Angelo, bite him!!" Rinoa screamed the second time and  
ran   
back to her room, locking every door she sees.  
Angelo was hesitating but Belle went in front of his master to protect him,   
meowing to let Angelo know not to harm him. The dog obeyed and lied down,   
Belle ran to her and licked her face.  
Squall was numbed but later he did a mental shake and quickly got up,   
wrapping his towel once more and locked all the doors. He certainly doesn't   
want to be murdered by a maniac. He changed into his pajamas swiftly and   
curled himself beneath his comforter.  
Meanwhile, Rinoa hasn't had enough of revenge. She squeezed the edge of her   
comforter and shouted 3 times, loud enough for the whole street to hear,   
letting out the humiliation feeling.  
*I'm not gonna forgive that sukebe! AHHH!!!  
What a night!  
The ver next day, Squall packed his things to get ready to leave. He passed   
by his housemate's room and unlocked the door with the house key, watching   
Rinoa sleeping not so peacefully. He put an apologizing letter on the makeup   
desk and turned away. But before he left, he turned to glance at Rinoa for   
the last time. However, it wasn't just any glance, he lowered his head and   
kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
*What……am I doing?  
He blushed and jerked off, leaving the room as fast s he could and told   
Angelo to make sure she red the letter. Belle was sad leaving his new   
friend, he wished he could spend more time with her. They shared a special   
kind of friendship that even themselves are amazed. However, Belle's wish   
won't come true for a while………  
  
~next~  
  
Chapter 2 : Let the Music Begins!  
*One year later…….  
"Rinoa, hayaku!"  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"  
Rinoa Heartilly, a 17-year-old cheerful and energetic girl was rushing out   
of her maansion to join her pen friend, Selphie.  
"Told you to get ready 15 minutes before I come. Now you see? We are  
late!"   
her friend grumbled nd stepped on the pedal.  
Selphie has been Rinoa's pen pal since they were 13. And now, after Selphie   
is transferred to Balamb Garden, they see each other more frequently and   
became best friends. They tell each other secrets, gossip just like any   
other school girl.  
"Sorry, Selphie chan….." Rinoa bit her lip.  
"Luckily Angelo woke me up on time! This won't happen again, promise!   
Forgive me (X100)…." she explained and asked for forgiveness like a child.  
"Oh, alright. You know I would forgive you," the brunette frowned nd  
then   
giggled at Rinoa's funny face.  
"Love ya!"  
Rinoa kissed her on the cheek but was returned with some punches from her   
friend.  
"I hate you when you do that! Err, my blusher! Rinoa!" Selphie scolded  
her   
again and blushed.  
"Oh, really? Tell that to your Irvine Kinneas and you know what, you don't   
even need a blusher, your face is red enough!" Rinoa teased.  
"Why you!"  
Selphie lifted both her hands from the steering wheel and playful punches   
the person next to her.  
"Watch out!"  
Rinoa pushed the steering wheel to the right before the car hit the tree on   
the rod side. Her friend took over the wheel after that. She sighed nd   
blushed while Rinoa giggled all the way to the stadium.  
They entered the stadium after submitting their ticket to the collector and   
went to their seats. Of course the re not planning to sit or they'll be   
mobbed away b the fans. All they can do now is wit for them to perform.   
After bout ½ hour of waiting, the host announces that they'd cancelled the   
performance. All the fans boo and threw rubbish to the stage.  
"Alright!" a familiar voice shouted from the darkness on the stage.  
"Yeah!" another familiar voice agreed, accompanied with the rolls of  
drums.  
The fans screamed for the band. Selphie went hyper and joined the crowd and   
urged Rinoa to do the same. It's her first time to see them performing, it   
was Selphie who influenced her to come because it's Selphie's favourite   
band. Rinoa has also listened to their album before and thought the are   
quite good. The brunette got the tickets for half price and she's a die-hard   
fan of the group. Rinoa was always curious what makes her friend crazy about   
the bandleader and decided to check it out.  
"Do you think we should start now?" the first voice asked.  
"YEAH!!" the fans screamed.  
"Whatever," the third voice replied.  
They were giggling sarcastically. Rinoa's eyes shifted from the stage to the   
left where the 2 girls were chatting about the guy just now.  
"I think he is just plain cold, wonders if he has an fan at all," Girl  
A   
said.  
"Yeah, sometimes I think his speeches are cruel. He thinks he's the best   
because he carries a gunblade. Ha, my Irvine has a shotgun nd I think he's   
way cooler!" Girl B replied, rolling her eyes on Squall.  
"Don't leave Zell out! He's talented with the drums, ne? Did you guys   
remember how he ended last summer's concert? You can't deny he's simply the   
best!" a redhead interrupted.  
"Overall, I think HE's the least preferred singer, I don't think I herd him  
  
sing even once! He just holds the electric guitar and kept playing, unlike   
Irvine and Zell who always joke with us," Girl A said while pointing at the  
  
bass player.  
  
Rinoa was listening to their conversation nd she's very unsatisfied by how   
the treat Squall (she doesn't know it's him of course). Though she doesn't   
know him, she pitied him and she seems to be thinking that the are referring   
to someone she knew. So she voices her opinion and created a small scene at   
the bottom of the stage.  
"You people can't criticize a person like that! Though he may be… be cold   
but at least he's playing for the band, not that he's ruining it!" Rinoa   
scolded them, half-thinking why did she do that, to protect a person she   
doesn't even know.  
"Who do you think your are?!" the redhead asked.  
"Yeah! I don't remember our face in our club,"  
"I….um….. I'm a new member!" she lied.  
"New member? I didn't accept new members since last month," a tall  
girl made   
her way in and put her hands on her hips while talking to Rinoa.  
The girl is pretty tall, about 1 foot taller than she is. She stared at   
Rinoa and gave her the shivers. Rinoa is blushing now, feeling embarrassed   
and regretting the whole thing.  
"Come on, Sheryl Rinoa just want to have some fun," Selphie defended  
her   
friend.  
"Ha! Did you tell her the rules to enter the club? I don't think she can   
afford it, hahahaha!" the president of Triple Triad insulted.  
Selphie tried to hide her face when Rinoa blasted her "what?!" look.  
The   
other onlooking girls laughed evilly on her and the band's attention shifted   
to the scene. The lights were on nd Squall was looking blankly at Rinoa,   
spotting her since she was defending him and soon, the band stopped playing.   
The members exchanges glances with each other, slowly the place turns into   
havoc.  
"Zell, go get the manger!" Irvine ordered.  
However, before he could move from his drum set, Quistis has already made   
her move.  
"Girls! What the hell's going on? We are in the middle of a  
performance!"   
the blond said sternly.  
They quickly quiet down.  
"I want to know who started this,"  
"She did!" Girl A spoke, pointing to Rinoa.  
"Yeah!" the others greed.  
Rinoa posed a frightened position nd hands up. Selphie went in front of her   
to protect her.  
"Ok, you two, come with me," Quistis ordered.  
Obediently, they followed her to the back stage. She went to the control   
room and asked Irvine to continue.  
"Alright everybody, let's jammit!"  
Quistis turned to the 2 girls who were looking on the floor.  
"Selphie, you know the rules right?" she asked in a softer tone.  
"I was just sharing my favourite band with my best friend, is that  
wrong?"   
she asked rudely.  
"Well, at least get her registered, you are making Sheryl very mad. You  
know   
she's the…."  
"Main supporter of the club," Selphie and Quistis said at the same  
time.  
"Yeah, I know," Selphie sighed.  
"Um…." Rinoa started.  
Quistis looked at her nd smiled.  
"You can only be out club member if you pass the two condition. First, you   
must pay the monthly club fee of 50,000 gil," she spoke.  
"Wow, that's a lot of money but I can afford it, what else?" she asked  
  
eagerly.  
"Have to be a student of Garden, of course," the blond replied.  
"Hmm….." Rinoa glanced at Selphie.  
"What are you thinking?!" she asked nervously.  
"Hehehe…"  
"No, no, no….. You are not playing any of your tricks!"  
  
~other~  
  
Chapter 3 : Breaking the Rules  
"Selphie, it's bit tight on the waist and loose at the top, the skirt is   
also too short," Rinoa complaint.  
"re you implying something?" her friend asked as her cheeks begin grew  
red.  
"No, I mean I'm getting fatter and your boobs are definitely bigger than   
mine," Rinoa replied and looked down to examine her assets.  
"What are you gonna do? Put some sponge in it? Hahaha!" the brunette   
laughed.  
"That's a very good idea! Um… and the skirt is way too short, Seph. Not  
that   
I wanted to say you re petite but……"  
"Yeah I know what you wanna say. I admit it, I did it on purpose. I wanted   
to get Irvine's attention as they say he likes girls in short skirt. I don't   
care, I just know I'm in love with him….." her friend explained dreamily.  
"You are sick, that Irvine reminds me of that sukebe, grrr…" Rinoa  
leaned   
against the seat.  
Selphie was scratching her head, thinking whom she's referring to. Suddenly,   
she burst out laughing, getting more hysterical.  
"Bwahahahaha!!!! You…you… you still remember him?!" Selphie wiped her  
tears.  
"I'll never forgive that….. that rotten moron!" her friend exclaimed.  
"Ok, ok…. Hahaha, case close huh? What about 'him'? Don't tell me you   
haven't have the slightest feelings for that boy,"  
"What boy?" Rinoa asked innocently, knowing whom she referred to.  
"You know, Squall Leonhart,"  
"That's the name of the guy with the bass guitar?"  
"Ha!"  
"Darn," she smacked her forehead and shook her head several times.  
"Gotcha, Rinoa chan! Hey, quickly put on those ribbons and those glasses  
on!   
We're gonna be late for school," the driver ordered.  
" You are making me look and feel like an idiot,"  
Rinoa scanned her clothing and her looks at the mirror. She almost looked   
lie another person. She also sensed something very wrong is going to happen,   
especially when Selphie misunderstood her feelings towards the guy with the   
bass guitar, whom she thought was Seifer!  
*Toot~ Toot~  
*Checking gate one for clearance…..  
The electronic voice message was heard from the Garden.  
"Hurry up!" Selphie ran into the Garden as the iron gate was closing  
and   
luckily Rinoa was fast enough to pass it before it locked.  
*Checking terminal one for clearance…..  
"Sliding in the ID cards, both the ladies jumped across the bar and to the   
other side and ran for their lives towards the primary entrance.  
"Good luck ladies! Oh Selphie, it's you again!" the uncle guarding the  
  
terminal chuckled.  
"Seems like you are famous for being late huh?" Rinoa teased.  
Selphie just forced a smile.  
*Checking Garden's main accesses and activates protection.  
"Hiya~!" both the girls shouted as they managed to enter the Garden  
right   
before a blue tint of blue coloured wall was activated.  
  
They were on their knees and breathing very hard. Selphie quickly got up and   
pull Rinoa by the back of her collar to the elevator.  
"Wey-hey, cool down, Seph!"  
"No time for that. This is your first day of school nd you're gonna make   
Quistis mad if we are late!" Selphie explained.  
"Quistis? She's n instructor? Wow, amazing….." the girl in thick rim  
glasses   
awed.  
Selphie ignored her and pushed the elevator's button up several times before   
she heard the "ting" sound. By then, the school bell was sounded too.  
As the   
were entering it……  
"Hold it right there, ladies," a man's voice ordered.  
"Headmaster Cid!" Selphie exclaaimed.  
"Ah…um…. Good morning!" the girl greeted quickly and pushed Rinoa's  
back to   
bow to him.  
"Good morning, Tilmitt nd this is…."  
"Rinoa Heartilly," Rinoa informed.  
"I see…. The new transfer student?" he asked politely.  
"Y…Yes I am," she lied.  
"Ok, then you must have passed the entrance exam. May I take a look at your  
  
certificate and letter from your Headmaster Martin about your transfer?"  
the   
elder man requested.  
When Rinoa was about to shake her head, Selphie cut in.  
"Here they are, headmaster. I kept them on her behalf cause she's quite a   
forgetful person," she said.  
Cid adjusted his specs while examining the papers Selphie handed to him.   
Once, he looked up at Rinoa and frowned and back to the papers again.  
"Alright, welcome aboard to our family, Miss Heartilly. However, you must   
remember that discipline is very important in Balamb Garden. We have rules   
and those who do not abide by the rules shall be punished, you understand   
don't you?" he told them the warning, eyeing especially on Selphie.  
"Yes, sir"  
"Now let me bring you to your classroom,"  
They were walking 2 meters behind him and Rinoa started whispering to   
Selphie.  
"Where on earth did you get that cert and letter?" Rinoa asked.  
"Hehe, I have a friend who's a pro in duplicating these kind of stuff. With  
  
a few switches using the computer, he can make a cert and insert your   
particular into it. Of course to do that you need the original one first,"  
"And who does this actually belongs to?" she asked again.  
"M cousin who's graduated," Selphie informed.  
"And why must I have to wear like a nerd? This is a military school!"  
the   
girl with thick rim glasses blasted.  
"Shh…. Lower your voice. It's because my cousin wears like that. That cert   
has her picture in it, you didn't give me yours when I asked. You said   
you're ugly when talking ID pictures," Selphie replied.  
Rinoa opened her mouth but said nothing, regretting.  
  
"Ahem, Miss Heartilly, this is our class," Cid showed her the  
classroom.  
All the eyes were focused on the new student, except for a person who didn't   
notice her when she came in.  
"My name is Rinoa Heartilly, dozo yoroshiku!"  
  
Chapter 4 :This Means War!  
After Quistis showed Rinoa to her place, Cid told the class to control their   
volume and went out to talk to the class teacher. Rinoa sat with Selphie   
where's she's just behind Squall and next to Squall is Zell.  
"So Rinoa, where are you from? The museum? Hahaha!" a few students  
laughed   
at her.  
She clenched her skirt and bit her lips from humiliation.  
"Guys, cut that out will ya?!" Selphie protected her friend and  
frowned t   
them.  
"Hi, Rinoa, I'm Zell Dincht," Zell turned around and shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Dincht," Rinoa shook in return.  
"Just call me Zell and this is Squall the wood, ahahaha. No, ahem, Squall   
Leonhart," he stopped laughing when his partner glared at him.  
"Nice to meet you Sq…." Rinoa's heart leaped a beat and tried to look  
at   
Squall whom she hasn't seen before.  
The bronze hair guy quickly stood up and left the class without responding   
the girl. Her fce fell and crossed her arms, sighing.  
"He's like that. I'll introduce him to you later, ok?" Zell said  
friendly.  
Rinoa smiled back.  
After Quistis finished her business with Cid, Squall approached her. They   
talked for a while and went into the class together.  
"Psst! Rinoa, that's Squall. It's your chance now to ….." Selphie  
whispered   
but her friend didn't allow her to finish it.  
"Su….SUKEBE!!" the girl screamed.  
She got up and stuck herself on the window at the back of her class.  
Squall smacked his forehead and walked towards her. The class turned to look   
at them with curiosity. He reached her, put his right hand on the window nd   
cupped her face with the other.  
"Listen, my name is su.ko.ru! Not SU.KE.BE, understand?!" he warned  
the   
newcomer angrily.  
He looked at her closer now, trying to think where he'd seen her before.   
Just the name tag on her blouse and that fiery eyes and the name he just   
called him, he knew she was the Rinoa he knew.  
"You retarded moron! Let go!" Rinoa shouted.  
The class went wild and uncontrollable.  
"Geez, I thought he's hard to social but I didn't know he's a  
pervert," girl   
whispered to her friend.  
"Yeah, being the worst in Triple Triad is not enough, he's ruining himself   
with this unmoral attitude, hahaha," the guy beside her giggle.  
"Hey, Squall! Are you free for tonight? How much do you charge?" a  
girl   
whistled and the whole class laughed.  
Squall's eyes nd fce are turning redder.  
"You….." he spoke between his teeth nd shook her off.  
Quistis was laughing too but after that, she cleared her throat and told the   
class to quiet down.  
"Class! We are in the middle of a lesson," she reminded them.  
The students went back to their places obediently and quiet down. Squall   
slowly went back to his seat too and hit the desk. His partner consoled him   
while hiding his smirk behind that fake face. Selphie went to help Rinoa up   
who's thrown down to the floor.  
Class was going normal again. However, Rinoa kept cursing that idiot in   
front of her, loud enough to let him hear her. She even cut her eraser into   
small pieces and threw them one by one t him. Squall's face changes nd his   
hand were forming into a fist with visible vessels on them (imagine that)   
and poor Zell tried hard to cool him down. When Rinoa's done with her first   
mischief nd it didn't work, she piled up lots of rubber with wood from the   
pencil sharpening (what term do you call them? Aerith, help!) and pour them   
on top of his neatly gel hair!. This is the last straw, Squall hated people   
who mess up his hair, he'll have revenge even it's a girl. He kicked the   
switch behind him, as a result, Rinoa's computer went off. He grinned   
devilishly for his success in the revenge and then his grin widen and his   
eyes half closed, seeing a lizard crawling beside his study panel. He picked   
it up with two fingers, smiled and nodded at Zell.  
"Your nyugaku (present given when a person succeeded entering high school)   
pressie~" he said in a mischievous tone.  
Rinoa looked up from the panel angrily after switching on the power again.  
"Ahhhhh!!!" she screamed as the lizard flew towards her, attached to  
her   
nose after that.  
She screamed hysterically, rubbing her fce and jumped around. After she got   
it off, she squatted down and broke in tears.  
"What the hell happen this time?" Quistis demanded and rushed to  
Rinoa's   
place.  
"Ins…… Instructor …… that baka bullied me!" she cried and glued her  
fce on   
Quistis's SeeD uniform.  
The instructor looked at the ceiling aimlessly nd prayed to God.  
"Squall, fill the 2 buckets and take them to the corridor. Stand there  
until   
the end of the lesson," she ordered, stroking her new student's hair.  
"But instructor!" he protested, thought that at lest Quistis wasn't  
that   
cruel to him.  
"That will tech you a lesson not to bully newcomers," the blond  
continued.  
Squall was stunned for a while but sadly obeyed the elder's order. On his   
way out, he glared at his enemy from his shoulder.  
"Bleh!" Rinoa made a funny face at him.  
After school, Rinoa went into Selphie's room and collapsed on the sofa.  
"Phew!"  
Her friend came in after her, shaking her head while putting her hands on   
her hips.  
"I can't believe that!! You are sing that Squall's the one you….  
he….." her   
friend laughed sarcastically.  
"The hell I know it was him. I didn't even notice his face during the   
performance, I was too occupied with those people. If I knew it was him, I   
…..urgh!" she said and not caring to finish it, picking Angelo up to her   
lap.  
"And please be careful with your dog, we'll be in deep deep trouble if Cid   
knew we keep pets here," Selphie warned.  
"Wuff!" Angelo answered for her mistress.  
Without minding what she'll do afterwards, the brunette took her towel and   
headed towards the bathroom. While she's in there, Rinoa looked round the   
dorm, the future place she'll sty at. She regretted whole-heartedly for   
joining the academy, all for this?! T first she really thought that Squall   
is Seifer! The people she scolded that night says he's cold, he carries a   
gunblade and all of the criteria really matched him! She knew her   
boyfriend's good with guitars so she's very sure the person they were   
criticizing was Seifer. Grr!!! She did a mental shake and scanned at the   
books on the shelves until she spotted a striking scrapbook.  
"Wow……"  
She was flipping through pages with lots and lots of pictures of Irvine! All   
of them, every page! Picture with his shotgun, during stage performances,   
during sports day, during classes and even at the exam hall where he was   
sleeping on his desk! Rinoa shivered at knowing Selphie is THT crazy over   
him. Then as she turned to the very last page, there is a group photo of   
Selphie nd the Triple Triad. She saw Squall in the group too, looking gloomy   
as usual nd with his hands crossed.  
*What's his problem? Ugly, stupid, idiot Squall! Sukebe!  
  
In the middle of her cursing, Selphie appeared like a ghost beside her and   
giggled.  
"Hehehehe…….."  
"Wahhhhh!!" Rinoa jerked, throwing the book into mid air.  
"Be careful with my treasure! This is my most precious possession,"  
Selphie   
warned while picking it up.  
"Pleeeeese, put on your clothes before you catch a cold," her friend  
advice,   
eyeing her from head to toe.  
"Stop speaking like my guardian, it should be the other way round,"  
Rinoa sighed, she knew she's no match of Selphie's so she took her towel and   
went to the bathroom.  
Squall lied on his bed and threw a rubber ball to the air and catches it,   
repeatedly. Zell came in with a bright smile and sat on the floor, looking   
at Squall like a busy reporter.  
"Mr. Leonhart, can you please explain why did she call you a sukebe?"  
he   
asked, holding an invisible microphone.  
As Squall wanted to answer, Zell continued.  
"I can't accept 'that's none of your business' as an answer,"  
Squall covered his eyes with his hands again, lying like a dead corpse. His   
friend frowned like a little kid and said,  
"So you are more of a pervert than Irvine eh?"  
"You want me to throw you out or what?" the guy said without moving.  
Irvine, who's lying on the couch outside, heard their conversation and threw   
his Playboy magazine at Zell.  
"Don't drag me into this case, chicken wuss," he teased.  
Squall knew they're going to quarrel soon so he quickly got up and went to   
the training center. On the way, he encountered his new enemy gain. He hoped   
he can void any war from happening but Rinoa smiled and let out her foot   
purposely to trip Squall.  
"Hi, idiot,"  
Squall nearly fell down but he managed to balance himself. He turned back   
and pulled her plaits.  
"Fossil," he growled.  
And that wraps up for the first day of school for Rinoa ^_^.  
  
~next~  
  
Chapter 5 : SeeD Training Activities  
A week passed since Rinoa started school in Garden. All the things she   
learned there are very new to her. She seems to be enjoying her lessons too.  
One day, Quistis announces the qualified students to take the SeeD, but   
before that, they have to attend difficult training sessions.  
"Class! Attention please. I'll announce the candidates who qualified for  
the   
SeeD test. Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Selphie Tilmitt….."  
Rinoa's head sprang up as she heard the name.  
"Seph, I heard Seifer's name. He's qualified but I can't see him attending   
classes, why?" she asked.  
"You can hardly see him in class. You can consider yourself lucky if you  
see   
him here. However he's also one of the best in Garden, maybe you can call   
him a born genius, so I guess that's why he's chosen," Selphie explained.  
"Oh….."  
Frankly, she hasn't seen him since she ran way from home last year. And now,   
she went back to where she belongs, remembering how foolish she was to even   
dare to do that. Not only she spent all her money like water, she has to do   
heavy housework at the place she rent from Squall. Since he left, she had to   
do all the leftovers from Squall. She remembered one day that the baker came   
and saw her, he thought she was some kind of a burglar and kicked her out   
from the house and that was only 3 days after she moved in! That's why she   
added Squall's name in her Mega-Ultimate-Extreme Hate list. However, even   
she went home, she refuse to speak with her father except for very important   
things, she's determine to learn battle lessons there and teach her other   
comrades later.  
"And Rinoa Heartilly," Quistis ended.  
  
Rinoa was still day dreaming about Seifer until Selphie hugged and shook her   
by the shoulders.  
"Yeah!" she exclaimed.  
"Huh?" Rinoa gave her a puzzled look.  
"You are chosen, Rinoa chan!" Selphie exclaimed happily.  
"M…Me?!" her friend said in disbelief and jumped around with Selphie.  
The next day…..  
"Students, we start our training now in groups, later in pairs and lastly   
individually," the instructor said.  
All the chosen students wore a white collar t-shirt with caramel coloured   
short khaki pants. They fold in and ready to receive command.  
"I'm going to decide you into 3 groups with 4 people in each. Group A, Zell  
  
Dintch….."  
Rinoa was busy looking at the field for any appearance of Seifer but he   
hasn't show up yet.  
"……..and Nida Shwatze , get into your groups now,"  
They quickly move to their respective groups except for Rinoa who didn't   
hear her name being call. Squall quickly pulled her to his group and stood   
straight like before.  
"I won't thank you for that," Rinoa whispered unthankfully.  
"I just don't want to get into trouble being the leader of the group,"  
he   
talked back.  
  
Suddenly, a tall guy with silver trench coat stepped in.  
"Seifer!" Rinoa whispered to herself.  
"Seifer Almasy, you're late. Any explanation?" Quistis asked with her  
hands   
crossed.  
"No particular reason, INSTRUCTOR. You'll forgive your favourite student,   
won't you?" Seifer spoke without looking at her but plying with his   
gunblade.  
Quistis sighed and nodded unwillingly, pointing him to his group. Rinoa's   
heart beats faster and faster as he went into the group next to her. Seifer   
saw her but just took a glimpse at her nd looked away.  
"Seifer," she whispered.  
He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he said rudely.  
Rinoa was shocked but in second thought, maybe it's because of her 'new'   
image that makes him forget that this person ever existed.  
"Seifer, I'm Rinoa, don't you remember?" she said hopefully.  
Seifer chuckled and role his eyes on her. Rinoa was very sad and tried to   
think of anything else to say which would make him trust her. Meanwhile,   
Squall elbowed her, signaling her not to make noise while Quistis' giving   
the order.  
As the day passed, Rinoa went back to her dorm with Selphie. She was   
thinking about Seifer a lot.  
"You can't blame him for not recognizing you, baka," the brunette  
spoke.  
"I don't know, I think I'm gonna find him and explain the whole thing to   
him," she got up, preparing to leave.  
"No! Not now, you'll be in deep trouble if Seifer tells Cid about your true  
  
identity, he is a disciplinary committee if you don't know. Furthermore,   
girls are forbid ton enter boy's dorm," Selphie pushed her down.  
"If not, what? You are telling me to stay here without telling Seifer that  
I   
still exist?" Rinoa raised her voice.  
"No….but I think it's not time yet,"  
"Hmm….." the girl took off her glasses and leaned on the chair,  
looking at   
the ceiling.  
"Today's training will be held at the training center. This activity is  
very   
dangerous nd you'll constantly need your partner's support, we'll have SeeD   
members to accompany you by request. The pairings are……"  
Rinoa stood there clenching her khakis, hoping to get pair up with Seifer   
but he didn't show up. Therefore, the person who was to pair with Seifer was   
forced to pair with Quistis as support.  
"And Squall, your partner is Rinoa. Please take care of her as she's quite   
new to our training center's environment," the instructor spoke.  
"Yes," he answered briefly but the person next to him was blasting him  
with   
electricity coming out from her eyes (Quistis: Hey, didn't you take my   
limit?!).  
Rinoa made a face and mimicked to Selphie, I'm-pairing-with-this-sukebe?!  
Her friend giggled and went way happily with Mr. Lead Singer. Rinoa can   
hardly see her, as her smile is bright enough to replace the sun. Rinoa   
shrugged and threw her hands up, defeated.  
"Come on, you wouldn't wanna be eaten by the monsters," Squall said.  
"Bleh!"  
They distant themselves as far as they could. Quistis gave Rinoa a special   
goggle specs which is able to scan the slightest of the monsters' movement,   
so she can be prepared.  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Better change your name to Fossil Froggie," Squall  
laughed   
sarcastically.  
This time Rinoa ignored him, she's more concentrate in this training than to   
waste breath fighting with the idiot. Most of the time they fought   
individually, no, I corrected. They fought individually in every battle   
without helping one another.  
"Phew, I'll take a rest first," Rinoa declared, taking off her  
goggles.  
"What a dopey,"  
Now Rinoa has the energy left to argue with him and she's not going to waste   
any. In the middle of their everyday fight, suddenly a T-rex jumped out and   
attacked Rinoa from behind! Rinoa turned right after she heard the loud   
growl/ the dinosaur tail bait her and she flew, knocking Squall down too.   
She was seriously injured in the stomach and can hardly move.  
"Rinoa! Daijyobu ka?!" Squall asked, shaking her pale face.  
"Err….."  
As the T-rex was launching it's bite move, Squall deflected it with his   
gunblade and counterattacked. During this training session, nobody is   
allowed to carry any curative and only 5 potions. So the pair really have to   
help each other to complete it. Squall used 4 potions on Rinoa to manage her   
to get up but she's still bleeding. There's nothing useful she cold do now   
except for using her blaster edge to fight and casting blizzard and protect.   
Her spell powers are not strong so that'll cost very minimum damage. Squall   
is not allow to junction Shiva too as it is one of the rule so he was also   
trying his best to avoid attacks and tried to kill it as fast as he can.  
Lastly, he couldn't avoid a tail bait attack and he went down, his HP is in   
minimum now, he unleashed his limit break before using the last potion.  
"Seem like we are going to die eh?" Rinoa asked as she leaned her back  
to   
the ground, pressing her wound.  
"No! I can't die! Not now, not like this!" he shouted and concentrate  
on   
another limit break.  
"It's no use idiot. That Rex has more HP than 10 SeeD combine, we are gonna  
  
die. Save your energy….urgh….." Rinoa admitting defeat.  
"Are you crazy? I told you not to move," he scolded and stopped the  
fight to   
see how she's doing.  
Rinoa started to get up again and use her weapon.  
*At least this is what I can do now.  
"Don't move!" Squall commanded.  
She started to fell down after another attack and Squall managed to catch   
hold of her. He frowned at her quite unconscious look and took off his   
jacket. He tore his white shirt inside into several striped. Meanwhile,   
Rinoa opened half her eyes and tried s hard s she could to cast the slow   
spell.  
"It worked!" she said weakly and cough.  
"I'm taking off your clothes," Squall informed.  
"Urgh…. You stupid idiot, what else do you think of except hentai? At a  
time   
like this?! I ….." Rinoa scolded in her weakest voice, holding on her   
bloodstain shirt but later slower her voice, as if she pass out.  
"Oi, baka. Wake up! Don't pass out yet!" Squall called and slapped  
her.  
Rinoa heard him but she can't open her eyes. The partner quickly took off   
her shirt and bandages the wound with his stripes of cloth, using his   
leather jacket to cover her later.  
"Quistis last order, if you can't beat them, run!" the guy carried her  
and   
tried to escape.  
"You… you bastard!" she said with all her might when she heard him.  
"I can't just run off like that and shut the hell up!" he scolded  
back.  
The T-rex tail bit again and sends both Rinoa and Squall into mid air. Both   
of them vomited blood, Squall crawled to Rinoa and got up with much   
difficulty, carrying her in his arms again.  
*No….I can't…I won't let it end like this….  
Suddenly, Angelo came to the rescue and hit the Rex while they escaped   
successfully.  
  
Quistis, who was waiting outside was shocked at what she saw.  
"Oh my God, call the infirmary!" she ordered the SeeD.  
Squall went on his knees nd tumbled down landing on top of Rinoa. Quistis   
quickly pulled him away and lay him on the other side and check their   
breathing.  
"Go away! The patients need air!"  
"Not now….." the voice faded from Squall's hearing.  
*Rinoa……?  
He looked slowly from his place to the person beside him and smiled weakly.   
Then, his vision was all white and bright as if he went to heaven but in a   
second it all went black.  
  
Chapter 6 : Repeating History  
It was already 9 am in the morning, the wind blew lightly and trees swing   
gently while the birds was chirping happily as they greet the morning.  
He flickered up his eyelashes slowly and squinted due to the heavy sunlight.   
He sat up and tried to adjust his sight, pressing his dizzy head. Suddenly,   
someone threw n apple to his bed. He looked beside him and saw an injured   
Rinoa munching her apple.  
"You don't have to thanks me for that, it's my treat," she said,  
munching   
her apple noisily.  
The patient took the apple and examines it carefully to make sure it wasn't   
poisoned or if any worms have made it s a nest.  
"Huh, it's not poison, baka!" she said nd rolled her eyes.  
Squall raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of attitude nd turn to the   
apple again. He leaned on the pillow and ate it, watching Rinoa while doing   
that.  
"Wh-What? Quit staring me like that," she said, her face gradually  
become   
like a lobster's.  
She has this sudden shock, some kind like an electric shock when Squall gave   
her that look. She was sure this is the starting of a very bad feeling.  
"I must be dreaming," Squall mumbled to himself.  
Later, Dr. Kadowaki came in.  
"Good morning, kids," she greeted.  
"Kids?" Squall and Rinoa said together.  
"Those who didn't follow the instructions are naughty kids," she said,  
  
checking the health board.  
Squall looked down at his bandaged arm and cemented let and also his aching   
back but kept eating his apple. Rinoa wanted to put the blame on Squall but   
she kept quiet too, following her partner's suit. He glances at her giving   
her, a 'why-didn't-you-tell-her' look and she replied with a 'hmph!" look,   
twisting her head to another direction.  
"Ok, Rinoa. Your injury is getting better, I will discharge you the day   
after tomorrow. But remember, do not go for training in a week or your   
stitches will torn nd you'll bleed again," the doc said.  
Rinoa just nodded and looked at Squall.  
"And for you, young man. Regaining consciousness in just 3 days is consider  
  
a miracle but with those arms and legs, you can only leave in 2 weeks time   
IF your condition doesn't worsen. However, I'll have to restrict you from   
training in one month after our discharge. I've given Quistis the order,"   
she said.  
"But that means I won't be taking the next test!"  
"How are you going to afford it like this?" Dr. Kadowaki asked,  
frowning   
with her hands on her hips.  
"In this condition, not to say fight, you can't even stand!" she  
continued.  
"Yeah, listen to the doctor, baka," Rinoa interrupted.  
The scene went silent for a while. The wind blew gently in the room causing   
Squall's hair to move, following the breeze. Rinoa was admiring his   
beautiful and solemn from her place and she saw the best look of her enemy   
though she hated him, she have to admit he indeed is a very charming young   
man. And then, the infirmary door slide open and a blond in SeeD uniform   
came in.  
"Morning you two. Squall, I'll ask Headmaster Cid to extend your test date,  
  
so don't worry about it," Quistis spoke, smiling.  
Rinoa and Squall sighed heavily.  
*Two weeks later…..  
Rinoa was building up her confidence to thank Squall as she walks to the   
infirmary. Squall was using a walking stick to walk and she rushed to help   
him. He willingly let her help him and they walked back to his dorm. As they   
walk, they pass by two students, the two stared at them and looked away.  
She put him gently on the bed and went to get a wet towel. After handling it   
to Squall, she sat there, waiting for Squall to give her orders but after   
wiping his face, Squall just stared at her as if he found gold.  
Suddenly, some tingling sound was heard, Belle peaked out beneath his bed nd   
meowed. Rinoa picked him up and put it on her lap.  
"Can you please feed Belle? There are some biscuit at the rack, I hope Zell  
  
fed him, everyday," Squall requested politely, remembering since when he   
start talking like that.  
Obediently, Rinoa went and do as ordered.  
"Can you tell me why are you treating me like this?" he asked.  
Rinoa stopped whatever she's doing and looked at him.  
"Um….. actually, I (sigh) I want to thank you for saving me that day,  
though   
you are the one to be blame," she answered softly.  
Squall returned her an understanding look. She smiled at him and went way   
after serving Belle his meal. She told him she'll be there if he needs her.   
Squall nodded and then smiled at Belle after Rinoa left.  
  
*Another two weeks passed….  
"Rinoa, I've suspended your test date with Squall due to your injury and   
scheduled it for next Monday, please inform him about that, will ya?"   
Quistis smiled ever so sweetly at her.  
"H….Hai.." Rinoa nodded swiftly and blushed.  
"Oh, silly me. I forgot to announce this important message, oh dear. I have  
  
to go up again," the blond sighed.  
"Can I help? If you are in a hurry, I can announce it on your behalf,"  
Rinoa   
said politely.  
"Oh, that's great. Do you know where the broadcasting room is?" the   
instructor asked.  
"Hai,"  
" Ok, here it is. I'm counting on you," she smiled again and winked at  
her   
before heading for the Headquarters.  
"Hai!" Rinoa answered and bowed.  
She pasted a smiley on her face as she walks to the 2nd floor because her   
favourite teacher had entrusted her something important.  
As she enters the broadcasting room, she was enveloped by all sorts of   
hi-tech multimedia components. It isn't just any ordinary broadcast room but   
it has much more utilities and it's separated in different rooms. She passed   
by one by one labeled 'Virtual Reality', 'Music Studio' and finally she   
reached the 'Broadcasting' room. She opened the door without knocking it as   
she thought it would be empty like the other rooms.  
A young man in his school uniform was busy checking the system.  
"Gomenasai, I should have knocked," she apologized politely and bowed.  
The young man turned round and looked at her.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked rather harshly.  
Rinoa quickly looked up to that familiar voice nd her expression changes.  
"What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Rinoa blasted  
back.  
"I prefer the tone you used previously," he walked towards her.  
"Baka, as if I would. Bleh, out of my way,"  
She pushed him slightly aside and faced the whole complicated system.  
"How…How was our injury?" she asked without letting him know she was   
clueless with the whole thing.  
He ignored her question, smirked and asked…  
"Need some help?"  
Just when he got near her, he tripped over those wires on the floor and   
landed his face on Rinoa's breasts! Her whole body became unstable and the   
both of them collapsed onto the ground, with Squall on top of the girl. He   
tried to hold on to her, to prevent the both to fall down but that worsens   
the matter, he accidentally pulled off Rinoa's buttons, making it looks like   
he purposely did it.  
"You… You sukebe!!!!" she pushed him away and staggered, switching on  
the   
system without her notice.  
"Get away from me!" she screamed, clenching her collar to cover her  
flesh.  
All the students in Garden stopped and listen to the conversation.  
Squall's face was as red as last year, when the same embarrassing moment   
occurred. He was putting his hands up and shook his head, trying to say   
something but his voice didn't work.  
Tears start to form at the corner of the girl's eyes. She took off her   
glasses and wiped away the tears.  
"I…….I'm…."  
The moment he apologized, Rinoa knelt down and slapped him, punched him and   
kicked him. Squall could only block, he can't hit her back can he? But he   
can't afford to pay Dr Kadowaki another visit. Furthermore, this should be   
the perfect timing to solve the problem between the two of them, and more,   
the feeling he had hidden for so long.  
"Stop it will ya?!" he shouted, holding both her hands tightly.  
Rinoa glared at him, couldn't stop her tears, gritting her teeth. Squall's   
face soften as he saw the face, he felt like a moron for causing her cry. He   
decided to do what he thought he should. He embraced her tightly for the   
first time. Rinoa was shocked and she thought she was dreaming. All these   
happened too quickly.  
"Anata no koto ga suki!" he shouted.  
The girl nearly fell down from the news but Squall prevented it this time.   
She did a mental shake and pushed him away roughly, standing up firmly. She   
looked at him in surprised but later her expression changed into a cold one.   
She forced a smile…  
"This is not a game. I hate you! I…. I thought we could be friends. I   
thought we could works things out. But you didn't change at all, the same   
old pervert you were last year, when you…..you….I….."  
"No…."  
"No! Don't say anything, anything at all! I don't want to hear your voice!   
Don't try to say anything to change your impression to me, it won't, never!   
You are a disappointment….." she trailed off and buried her face with her   
hands.  
Squall frowned sadly at her. Now he knew her true feelings, his heart sank   
when he heard those heart stabbing words…..  
Rinoa was crying even more now, he suddenly imagine her in her sunny face,   
he rather prefer the angry face she often gave him, remembering those   
moments she took care of him…..  
He got up slowly, they are within inches now, and he uses his thumbs to wipe   
away those tears.  
"Stop touchin…." But she was interrupted by his aggressive kiss.  
Squall took her by the waist and pulled her close, using his other hand to   
cup her chin and kissed her hungrily.  
Rinoa was feeling in Heaven for a moment before she step back to Earth,   
knowing the person wasn't who she wanted. It was rather sweet though but   
wait! This isn't right!  
She quickly pushed him off and kicked him in the groin. Breathing hard nd   
looking at the blood which flowed from the corner of his mouth.  
"You're sick, Squall Leonhart. And stop molesting me like I'm your  
toy!!!"   
she shouted and ran away.  
Squall didn't bother to stand up gain. He sat there, leaning on the shelves,   
raking his hair and started to laugh…….but the laughter soon turn into a   
frown and silence……  
Rinoa ran as fast as she could back to her dorm. On her way….  
"There, she's the one. She was the one being harassed by Squall. I really   
pitied her. I heard she just transferred here,"  
"I heard that too, I can't believe Squall can do something like that.  
Though   
he my be cold, I thought it's just the way he is but now I think he's   
rotten!"  
"Pity her? Ha! I think she threw herself to Squall! We all thought they  
were   
enemies right? But that day, I saw her bringing Squall back to his dorm,   
whatever happen next is predicted ne?"  
"Really? Oh God, this is really bad, isn't she Seifer's girlfriend? She is   
the one who told me. You mean she's two timing? Aw….that's so mean!"  
As she was entering her room, Selphie was walking to and forth the room,   
waiting for her.  
"Rinoa!! What happened to you?!" her friend exclaimed nd id her to the  
sofa.  
Rinoa just shook her head and smiled.  
"Liar! I heard everything! Your conversation with Squall was broadcasted  
all   
over Garden!" she cried.  
The girl's eyes widen and she tumbled on the back of the sofa, looking   
blankly at the ceiling while processing what she just heard….  
"What did Squall did to you last year. You told me he just peep at you but   
it's more than that isn't it? Ne, Rinoa chan you can tell me everything. I'm   
always be here with you, if talking would make you feel….."  
"Stop babbling and leave me alone!" she shouted.  
Though Selphie was deeply hurt, she obeyed her friend's decision. After she   
left, Rinoa curled herself on the sofa and buried her face on a pillow.  
"Dammit,"  
* I've nothing to fear of. Why am I crying? Just because of that lousy kiss?   
It's not worth my tears. No way, my heart's only has Seifer….I'm not feeling   
for this bastard…..not after what he'd done. But maybe he didn't do it on   
purpose. Why would he take advantage of me if he loves me? Maybe this is all   
an accident… Why is God's name am I defending him!? God……No, wait. Our   
conversation was broadcasted all over Garden that means…  
"Seifer!"  
Rinoa quickly dried her tears and washed her face. Even if she prayed he   
didn't hear it, people would have spread it to him. So she ran to look for   
him, she pulled the band off her hair and combed it with her fingers.  
"Seifer!" she called out, putting her hands on the trenchcoat of a  
tall guy.  
He turned around and frowned.  
"Rinoa?"  
She smiled happily when he finally recognized her. She hoped she could clear   
things up now. But before she could say a word, Seifer has his turn.  
"This means we re over, right? Good, I've always wanted to tell you that  
but   
can't find the time. Now you've got Squall so I'm out of the picture,"  
"No, that's not wh…."  
"Nah, I won't fight with him over you, don't worry. I don't really wanted   
you anyway, you jumped on me the first place remember? Gotta go, I have a   
disciplinary meeting to attend," Seifer left after his cruel speech.  
*No…..Seifer is just using this to make me upset, he doesn't mean it, does   
he? Does he?  
Rinoa could only stared blankly on the floor, not bothering what happen   
next, nothing seems to be important now.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
